User blog:Forsakenman123672/Top 10 Least Favorite Fictional Characters(in my opinion)
There are many fictional characters i dislike and get annoyed of however im only gonna narrow it down to only 10 and this was a very hard list to do cause there are many annoying and uninteresting fictional characters out there but today im gonna do my Top 10 and remember this is my opinion if u like any of these characters that's good because u can actually stand some of these characters while i cant anyways lets get on to the list Number 10 Superman This is a very unpopular opinion but i just don't like the man of steel.He is a such dull character and he's literally a broken character and he only has 2 weaknesses also the kryptonite is the most stupid weakness ive ever seen really a green rock can kill a guy who can left infinity? like there could have been a better weakness but kryptonite had to be his weakness also most of his fights are predictable and dull AND DO NOT GET ME STARTED ON HIS MOVIES AND GAMES THEY ARE UTTER CRAP ESPICALLY HIS GAMES Number 9 The Annoying Orange Ugh i cant belive there are people out there wh o can actually bear this abomination he is very annoying and the running gag of him being annoying gets old very quick and theres barley any character devlopment to this character like its just same gags over and over again it eventually gets annoying and repetitive and thats another thing this character is repetitive its always the same joke and gag it gets old and dont get me started on his show WHY WOULD CARTOON NETWORK THINK THAT IS A GOOD IDEA Number 8 Amy Rose I hate this Hedgehog she is so annoying she makes big the cat look good.Like her only point in existing is to just annoy the heck out of u and her obsession with sonic is just annoying and her voice its one of the worst voices i have ever seen in fiction its just terrible and most of her appearances are just her fangirling to sonic which gets pretty old well at least she serves some purpose in some of the sonic games Number 7 Adult Gohan after the cell saga This character just sucked he is legit just a butt monkey who always gets the shit kicked out of him in almost every fight its just predictable and he could have been Goku but much more but no he is not and his fight with buu is easily one of the worst dragon ball fights in the series like i can't take Gohan seriously anymore hes just pathetic and has many disappointing dragon ball fights Number 6 Mr. Krabs From Spongebob Honestly, i miss when Mr krabs was honestly good now he's just flanderized and his only real trait is him being such a money grabbing asshole back then in the early seasons sure he loved money but also cared about his employes now he doesn't even gave a damn about anything that does not involve sweet cash he does not even care about his own daughter.There is barley anything interesting about him nowdays hes just a greedy selfish krab who only has only personality trait which is being greedy for sweet money hes even more of a villain than plankton Number 5 Ned Flanders(Modern) the word flanderized comes from Ned Flanders because nowdays he is just a christan jerk who does not even respect other relgions and i think nowdays he only exists to have relgious comedy but it just does not work the writers just took one trait from ned and just made it his whole character there is one episode where he went to Poop and he made fun of the poop for being hindu like that is not funny at all and it just takes away ned flander's character Like this character is so awful nowdays the word flanderized(which means a character only has one simple trait) came from him that is how bad he really is Number 4 Lisa Simspon Unlike ned i always hated lisa from the start shes such a brat and super arrogant and became antagonistic plot device for the shows unorthodox plots and she always complains and nags its super annoying nowdays and she is super boring and snobish and thinks shes better than her family in many ways and i hate how she does such cruel punishments to bart like in that episode where lisa files a restraining order that is just cruel Number 3 Bubsy The Cat what can go wrong Putting bubsy in a game.Bubsy is so annoying and many of his games are just utter crap also he was very annoying in that cartoon espically his voice it makes my ears bleed and his games are sonic ripoffs in some ways he is also such a lousy mascot and his puns dont get me started on his super awful puns and i think the writers mistook irritating for charming and his t shirt is very lazy to however his newest game is okay at best but that game itself cant save the bubsy franchise for being so crap Number 2 Robin From TeenTitansGo it was very hard to choose which TeenTitansGo character would be on here but i think robin is the worst.He is so bossy and he is always bossing around the other members and telling them to this and that AND HE IS SUCH A CONTROL FREAK to and he always whinnes about legit everything also in the orignal TeenTitans sure he can be a jerk sometimes but at least he cared about other members in the trash reboot he only cares about himself that's it Number 1 Jeffy From SuperMarioLogan(SML) UGHHHHH has there been anything that hasen't been said about jeffy he is such an obxious and cruel kid who makes fun of people who have disablities and he is so cruel to his dad locked out is the biggest example on why jeffy is such a bad character he is obxious,Rude and arrogant and at his gags they are so bad and overused the greenbeans and swearing gag is not funny at all jeffy has been improving a little 2018 but i still hate him but thankfully at least sml is now improving in 2018 Anyways that is my top 10 least favorite fictional characters are there any i missed? there are probbly some and remember this is my opinion Category:Blog posts